Chasing Temptation
by ShylaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione is 21 year old Healer but has yet to find love. Will she find love or will she die alone with no one to love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Isabella DiVon, Megan DiVon, and Namarie Darson. But I would love to own Draco Malfoy.

**Chapter 1: Hermione's life**

21 year old Hermione Granger was a successful healer and is working at St. Mungos with her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Well she was a weasley, but now she's married to a ex-Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. So that makes her Ginny Zabini. Hermione was surprised to hear that she was going to marry Blaise Zabini, but nonetheless Hermione congratulated the couple. Hermione has yet to find love but she will, eventually. She just didn't have the time. Ginny had tried to set her up on a few dates, even tried to set her up with Ron, but it just didn't work out with anyone. Hermione lives in a 3 bedroom flat with her cat, Moonlight. Crookshanks died 3 years ago and everyone was glad to see him go except for Hermione. Hermione has changed from her bookworm look and became a sophisticated woman. Her hair has changed has well, instead of the frizzy hair, it was curly and went to the middle of her back.

Today Hermione was supposed to go to a party with Ginny but she didn't have anything to wear at all. All she had were jeans, dress pants, t-shirts etc. Except for dresses which she needed one for right now. After looking in her closet for at least 10 minutes she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door and opened it up. There stood Ginny wearing a halter dress that was pink and orange. It went to her knees and the fabric was silky (There's a picture of Ginny's dress in my profile). Her hair was down with lots of curls in it. She also had a bag in her hand.

"Ginny, I thought that I was going to meet you at the party?" asked Hermione while she closed the door.

"Well, I thought that you needed my help, and I'm right. Am I not?" replied Ginny.

"Here, I got you something. Thought you might need it," said Ginny holding out the bag for Hermione to take. Hermione took the bag from Ginny and opened the bag. Inside the bag was this beautiful silk pink dress. It went down to her knees and went in all different directions at the bottom of the dress ( there's a picture of her dress in my profile).

"Ginny. It's beautiful. But I can't wear this," said Hermione.

"Yes you can and you will. So go try it on and come back out so I can do your hair," replied Ginny while pushing Hermione into her room.

10 minutes later:

Hermione came out of her room to show Ginny.

"Hermione, you look beautiful. Come here and let me do your hair and make up," replied Ginny while grabbing a chair for Hermione to sit down in. Ginny then began to work her magic on Hermione. When Ginny was done with Hermione she grabbed a mirror for Hermione to see what she looked like.

"Oh my God Ginny. Thank you, thank you. I love it," explained Hermione.

Ginny just pulled her hair up in a messy bun and left some curls to hang out. For her make up she just did a simple pink eyeshadow and some blush. On her lips she just had clear lip gloss on.

"I just love it," explained Hermione while giving Ginny a hug. Ginny just laughed at Hermione.

"No problem. Ok we should go now before Blaise worries," said Ginny.

"Ok, just let me get my purse and we'll be off," replied Hermione while going into her room and grabbing the purse that came with the dress. They left Hermione's flat and went to Ginny's car, which was a BMW. They both got in and drove to the party which was at Draco Malfoy house. But Hermione didn't know that and she won't until she got there.

Ok I'm back, I guess. Anyway please read and review. Hope you like it. It's different and short. Please tell me what you think about the dresses and the story. I also need help on deciding how Draco and Hermione meet up at the party. Any ideas? I'll update as soon as I can.

ShylaMalfoy


	2. The Party

I just wanted to say thank you to FunkyLittleMonkey for her review. Glad you like the dresses. I love them too!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 2: The Party

When Hermione and Ginny got to the party, Hermione couldn't believe how big the place was from the outside.

"Whose place is this?" asked Hermione while they both walked up the front steps.

"You'll see," replied Ginny while giving her friend a smirk. When they got to the doors they automatically opened up themselves. Ginny walked in first and then Hermione walked in last. When they both got in they saw a lot of people already there.

"Where's your husband of yours?" asked Hermione.

"Over there," answered Ginny. Ginny began to walk over to her husband, but when they got closer Hermione saw platinum blonde hair beside Blaise.

'No it can't be. Can it?' thought Hermione while she slowly walked behind Ginny.

"Blaise. I missed you" said Ginny while giving Blaise a hug. Blaise was astonished by the way his wife looked tonight. He didn't see what she was wearing before he left for the party because he went early. But DAMN his wife looked good in that dress.

"I missed you too. Oh hi Hermione, you look beautiful also," explained Blaise while grabbing Hermione's hand and giving her hand a kiss.

"Thank you Blaise," replied Hermione blushing.

"Hello Draco. How've you been?" asked Ginny politely.

"I have been doing well actually. Thank you for asking. Hello Granger," replied Draco, giving a nod to Hermione.

"Hello Malfoy", Hermione replied back. Ginny and Blaise gave each other a look.

"Hermione, why don't we go get a drink? Gentlemen will you excuse us?" relied Ginny while dragging Hermione away.

Draco and Blaise

Blasie and Draco watched Hermione and Ginny walk away from then when Blaise said something.

"So Draco, tell me what're you're thinking. Think Hermione's hot right?' asked Blaise while looking at Draco. Draco looked at him and gave him a weird look.

"Me? Like Granger? I don't think so. Hot? Yes. But I don't like Granger," replied Draco while taking a drink of his fire whiskey. Blaise just nodded his head in response.

'I know you better Draco' thought Blaise while taking a drink of his fire whiskey.

Hermione and Ginny

"Ginny, did you know that Malfoy was going to be here?" asked Hermione while trailing behind Ginny to the bar.

"Of course I did. This is his house," answered Ginny. When they got to the bar they both ordered a Sex on the Beach.

"What do you mean this is his house?" asked Hermione.

"He owns it, he live in it. What more can I say? This is his house" answered Ginny while grabbing her drink and was now walking back to Blaise. Hermione trailed behind her like a puppy.

'He lives here. What have I gotten myself into' thought Hermione. When she caught up to Ginny she decides to ask her something.

"So that's why there is a lot of ex-Slytherins around," asked Hermione. Ginny only nodded her head.

"Man and I thought that you were a know-it-all," Ginny replied back. Hermione only punched her in the arm. When they got back to Blaise, Draco was no where to be found.

"Hey honey. Where is Draco?" asked Ginny.

"Well he left to go somewhere. Don't ask me where because I don't know," replied Blaise while putting his arm around his wife.

"Do you know what I want to do to you right now? I want to take that dress off of you and make love to you" whispered Blaise in her ears. Ginny only giggled softly. Hermione only rolled her eyes and looked away from them. When she did she saw Malfoy by the bar looking very lonely.

'Why is he looking lonely at his own party? Pathetic' Hermione thought. After deciding to go over there or not, she began walking over to him. Before she even got close she was taken away by Theodore Nott.

"My you're looking ravishing this evening, Granger," sneered Nott in what he supposed thought was a seductive voice.

"Let's go upstairs and paint the town red," asked Nott while gripping her wrist tightly.

"How about you go upstairs and wait for me," answered Hermione. Nott nodded his head and walked away to go upstairs.

'Pathetic. Can't believe he fell for that. He'll be in for a surprise when she won't come. Man this party is boring. But I do love my dress' thought Hermione while going to find Ginny. Before she got to Ginny she saw Pansy in a black mini skirt dress.

"Oh Pansy. Nott is looking for you. He said to go upstairs and go to the first bedroom," said Hermione while smirking at her. Pansy only nodded her head and ran up the stairs. Then Hermione began looking for Ginny again. When she did she found her and Blaise making out, well no surprise there.

"Ummm Ginny, I'm going to go home. So I'll see you tomorrow at work," said Hermione. Ginny only nodded her head and kept on making out with Blaise. Hermione turned around and walked to the front door, before she left she looked around and saw Draco looking at her with a weird expression on his face. She turned around a walked out the door. On the front steps she apparated to her flat.

There's chapter 2 not all that interesting. But it will give me time. Sorry for the shortness. It will be better in later chapters. Please review. I would really appreciated it.

Thanks

ShylaMalfoy


End file.
